In recent years car top carriers in the form of boxes or trunks have become quite popular. Enclosed carriers are preferable over conventional open racks for a variety of reasons. Enclosed carriers protect cargo from the elements such as wind, rain, and snow. Enclosed carriers are also more secure from theft or vandalism.
However, some car top boxes have problems which make them difficult or cumbersome to use. For example, some boxes use a labor intensive bracket system to secure the box on to the crossbars of a vehicle roof rack. Bracket systems typically require the installer to reach extensively over the top of the car. Such bracket systems are impractical, particularly for a short person. The installer may have to practically climb into the open box to secure the brackets. This is especially a problem for a user who frequently wants to install or remove the carrier from the car.
Another problem with some enclosed car top carriers is that they can only be accessed from one side. Depending on where or how the vehicle is parked, or who is trying to access the carrier, it may be inconvenient or awkward to always access the box from the same side.
Another problem with car top trunks or boxes is that they are sometimes difficult to open. Typically, there are several latches on the side of the box that opens. The user may have to operate multiple latches simultaneously where the latches are separated by a long distance. This may require substantial strength, dexterity, and reach. Some boxes have an actuator that coordinates simultaneous release of multiple latches but still may require special handling such as lifting of the cover while manipulating the actuator or handle. Accordingly, there is a need for enclosed car top carriers that are easy to mount on a vehicle and easy to use.